Frenchies and Cheerleaders
by Yagurt
Summary: Oneshot; PWP; Cheerleader Kink; France sneaks into Austria's home one day and wants a bit of fun. Taking requests;


Characters:

**Austia** -SophiexSkittles-

**France **-Yagurt-

* * *

Austria sat down on his piano bench and stretched his fingers. He was in the mood to play some Chopin. He searched through his music folder until he picked out his favorite piece: _Nocturne in E flat major, op. 9 No. 2_. He placed it in front of him and set up his fingers on the keys.

France was spying on Austria and sighed as he started to play one of his wonderful music with those sexy hands of him. No scratch that, he's sexy all over. Francis mouth waters, thinking about Austria's naked body. "Ah I just want to lick him all over..." Francis hums.

Austria began to play the notes, striking each key in perfect time and tone. He closed his eyes as he played the melody, having memorised it long ago. Roderich smiled, feeling himself slip away from reality. All that mattered was his music right now. It made him feel calm.

Tired of watching Austria all the time, a smirk started to form on France's lips. He slid the window open and pulled himself inside. Luckily, Austria was too into his music to notice. He silently went over to Austria's side and wrapped his arms around his chest. "You play very nicely l'amour~" Francis purred.

The Austrian jumped as Francis touched him, making him mess up on the piece he had been playing. He growled and turned to France. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, quite angry.

France made his trademark laugh and rubbed Austria's chest. "I just couldn't help but make my _visit_~" Francis smirked. "Also you just make such beautiful music I just _had_ to come here!"

Roderich quickly swiped France's arms away and stood up. "Well, you could have just _asked._" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at Francis.

Francis grinned. "Well I'm asking now." Francis said and leaned towards Roderich, placing his hands onto the piano and locking him in place. "How about you _play _some more~?" Francis asked lowly in a seductive tone, smirking at Roderich.

Austria backed away slightly, shivers running down his body as he heard Francis's tone. "Um, yes of course." He composed himself and took a seat on the piano bench.

Francis grinned and his hands slid down Roderich's body, from his back and reached his destination, to his ass. As Francis squeezed, he pressed his chest to Roderich's back, wrapping an arm around his chest and places his face at the crook at the neck. "How about you teach me music~" Francis said lowly.

Roderich glared and jerked away from Francis. "How about you keep your hands off."

Francis frowned and he placed his hands in front of the piano, his hands pressing onto the keys roughly, causing a low sound from the piano. "I'd say music is something you should experience _first hand_, non?" He chuckled, locking Roderich into place.

Deciding he would play along for now, Roderich placed his fingers on the keys. "Fine, I guess I'll teach you one song. But keep your hands on the piano." The Austrian grabbed a music book and flipped through the pages until he found an easy song.

Francis smirked and when Austria started to move his hands on the piano, Francis started to rub Roderich's sides slowly, his hands then resting at Roderich's hips.

Austria stopped what he was doing. "Francis, what did i just tell you?" He stood up. He wasn't even going to bother trying to teach this pervert how to play the piano.

"Oh, but I think my hands _here_ are far more interesting~" Francis laughed, smiling innocently at Roderich.

"Nein, I'd have to disagree." Austria turned to leave the room.

Francis frowned and grabbed Austria, attempting to steal his lips.

Roderich turned back around and grabbed both of France's arms, pinning him on the piano. He would not tolerate Francis treating him this way.

Francis blinked then smirked at him. "Oh Roderich~ Who knew you could do such things!" He laughed his trademark laugh, smirking at Roderich.

Roderich didn't laugh. Instead, he tightened his grip on the frenchman's arms. "I am fully capable of these things, Francis."

Francis quirked an eyebrow. "Care to explain what these _things_ you are capable of, hmm?" He said teasingly, his face inches away from Austria, a devious look on his face.

"With pleasure." Roderich smirked, shoving Francis's face down on the piano. He was still holding onto the other's arms, determined not to let Francis go so easily.

Francis could feel his body boil and he became more excited, never seeing the Austrian act like this before. "You seem to have some secrets up your sleeve~" Francis purred.

"Hah, of course I do. I used to live with Ludwig and Gilbert, remember?" The Austrian chuckled and reached around to Francis's shirt. He started by unbuttoning it, getting it all the way off and tossing it to the floor without letting Francis go.

Francis smirked at Roderich. "I guess the...hardcore taste runs in the family, oui?" Francis said, licking his lips hungrily. He hasn't tried anything like that but he would like to try. After all, anything pleasures Francis.

Roderich leaned forward, holding Francis in place with his own body. He smirked and reached around, capturing one of the frenchman's nippes inbetween his fingertips and pinching lightly.

Francis groaned lightly and he fluttered his eyes, liking the feeling. Coming back to his senses, he pulled at his arms. "Let me atleast do something for you..." Francis said with a low groan.

"And what would you like to do?" Roderich asked, figuring he could get anything he wanted from the frenchman now.

A smirk was on the Frenchman's face. "If let go of my arms, I'll show you~" He teased.

"Fine." Roderich let go of Francis and waited for him to do something.

Francis smiled and and he pulled Roderich's hips closer to his and leaned forward to kiss his lips skillfully, licking the bottom and asking for entrance. His hands moved in circular motion and later rested at Roderich's bottom, squeezing softly.

The Austrian let out a breath and allowed Francis to kiss him. He twitched as his bottom was touched, looking into the Frenchman's eyes.

Francis' hands trailed up Roderich's body and he went for the shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. His tongue slowly entered Roderich's mouth and skillfully explored the caven, kissing him passionately.

Roderich kissed back, wrapping his own hands around Francis's body, waiting for more.

Francis slid off Roderich's shirt off and his fingers danced down his chest, at times tweaking the pink, perky nipples. With a groan, Francis broke the kiss and slowly kissed down Roderich's jaw to his neck, biting to a patch of skin and sucking.

The Austrian let out a low groan, his body being overwhelmed with pleasure caused by Francis.

As soon as it started, it all stopped as Francis pulled completely away from Roderick, smirking at him.

The Austrian narrowed his eyes and gave Francis a confused look. "Wha...?"

Francis chuckled. "If you want to make amour, would you do something first... or more like, would you wear something for me...?"

"Oh?" Roderich began. "And what would you like me to wear?" He was a little iffy on the idea of wearing something for Francis.

Francis hummed. "Oh you'll see~" He said, going back to the window where he came from and took out a medium size bag and went back to Roderich, handing it to him. "Wear this."

Roderich took the bag and walked to the bathroom. He opened it up and blushed as he saw it was a cheerleader outfit. It was a red color and had said 'AUSTRIA' on it. He groaned and reluctantly put it on.

Francis smiled and waited patiently for Roderich to come out. Oh how much he wanted him to wear the outfit, it was one of his fantasies.

Once he was all dressed, the Austrian came out of the bathroom and walked up to Francis. He felt utterly ridiculous, but if it would get Francis to do as he wanted, he was fine with it.

Francis grins and comes close to Roderich, placing his hands on his hips. "You have all the right curves for this outfit!" he says happily, pressing his body close to his.

Roderich chuckled. "You really think so?" He moved so that he was pressing Francis into the piano.

Francis nodded, getting very turned on. "Oui, looks very sexy mon amour~" He purred.

Roderich smirked, pulling a pom pom that matched the dress out from behind him. He then pushed Francis further into the piano.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you going to do a little dance for me...?" He asked in delight.

"Nein, I actually had something _else _in mind..." He chuckled and undid the frenchman's pants, slipping them down and onto the floor.

Francis got out of the pants then chuckled when he realised what Roderich ment. "Oh you have such kinks!" He laughs. "But have you never used fingers before...?"

"Actually, I have." He paused, moving Francis so that he was now facing the piano. "But I prefer doing this."

Francis pouted his lips, not sure how to feel really. "Well it doesn't matter~" Francis hummed, smiling. "I would never expect this from you though Roderich~"

Roderich smirked. "Stay put." He walked over to his piano bench opened it up. Inside, was a bottle of lube he had put there for emergency situations. Once he had it, he walked back over to Francis and squirted some of the substance onto the handle of the pompom.

Francis frowned a bit. "Well I was kind of hoping I would top you but this is fine." He hummed.

"You? Top me? I'd never let you do anything like that..." Roderich said, grabbing the frenchman's boxers and pulling them down to the floor.

"Not even once?" Francis asked, turning his head over to look at the Austrian.

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Not even once." He moved Francis so that he was bent over the top of the piano and spread the frenchman's legs a bit.

Francis gasped and he moaned a bit. "How do you do it?" He asked, his eyes gazed with pleasure and a small smile was on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough." The Austrian said with a smirk, lining the pom pom stick up to Francis's entrance.

Francis let out a gasp and he moan softly, closing his eyes. The experience was a little weird but having sex with Austria was on his wishlist for quite some time. He would allow this.

Roderich placed his hand on Francis's back and very slowly pushed the object inside him. He wasn't planning on going too easy on the frenchman, assuming he had done this plenty of times already.

Francis gasped and he arched his back. "G-Gentle..." He moaned. He wasn't used to rough treatment, though he has done some. He just didn't like it as much. Francis prefers the gentle love making kind.

"Fine." Roderich said, moving the object all the way inside of Francis. He then stopped and waited until the other man was ready.

Francis gasps and his hips shake. After a few minutes he starts to moan softly. "O-Okay..." Francis said lowly.

The Austrian began to slowly move the pompom stick in and out of the frenchman, watching his face for any reactions.

Francis bit his lips and his arms supporting himself trembled. He moaned softly and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Roderich smiled and decided to move it in and out faster. "Are you liking this?" He asked, leaning closer to the frenchman.

Francis smiled shakily. "Ngnn w-would have n-never done t-this..." Francis says, talking about being fucked by a pom-pom stick.

"Well, theres always a first time for everything." He chuckled, stretching Francis with the stick.

Francis shivered and he panted, hanging his head. His legs were about to give out but he tried to hold on much longer.

Roderich, observing that Francis was ready, removed the pompom stick, throwing it aside. The Austrian removed his own boxers from under the cheerleader dress and grabbed the lube bottle.

Francis gasped and his body shook. "H-Hurry..." He moaned lewdly, cranking his neck to look at Austria. His face was wanting.

The Austrian nodded, lathering his own hard member with the lube. He then got behind Francis and poked his entrance with his tip, teasing him.

Francis shivered. "O-Ohhh~ R-Roderich..." Francis moaned out, grinding his hips against the Austrian.

Roderich smirked and slowly began to enter the Frenchman, only stopping when his entire member was inside Francis. "Ahh.." He was tighter than he had imagined he'd be.

Francis moaned out, his legs quivering. He hasn't been dominated in quite some time now and the sensation made his legs quiver, forcing himself to try and get used to the feeling inside of him. He clenched his hands and groaned, closing his eyes.

The Austrian stood still and waited for Francis to be ready. "You are... tighter than I imagined you'd be..." He breathed out.

"Ngnnn I-I haven't b-bottom in a while..." Francis groaned out and panted. After a few minutes, the burning sensation subsided. "M-Move..."

"Oh, I see..." Roderich wondered for a second who else has topped Francis in the past, but decided not to ask. Upon hearing the other's command to move, the Austrian started to thrust slowly in and out of Francis.

Francis moaned loudly and he gritted his teeth, the friction making his head spin. He should bottom more often. "F-Faster..." France panted, after a few minuted/

Roderich complied, moving at a faster pace. "Mmmmf..." He let out a muffled moan, tightening his grip on Francis.

Francis gasped out, closing his eyes again and a dribble of drool escaped his lips. The pleasure was making loose him mind and they just started. After a couple of seconds Francis' eyes popped open and he moaned out as Roderich hit his bundle of nerves.

The Austrian smirked as he hit Francis's prostate. He began to move faster, hitting the bundle of nerves each time. "Ahhh..." Roderich groaned, digging his nails into the Frenchman's hips.

Francis moaned again and he closed his eyes, lowering his head against the piano. The pleasure made his body hot and warm. After a few minutes, a warming sensation started to form at the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm close..." He gasped out.

"M-Me too..." The Austrian said, moaning. He began to move faster, increasing the friction by moving Francis's hips to meet his thrusts. He felt his body become overwhelmed with pleasure, terribly close to finishing.

Francis gritted his teeth and he started hearing scraping against the floors, the piano moving with their thrusting. After a few minuted Francis cummed onto the piano surface, his white seed coating it. He groaned and felt himself clenching around Roderich involuntarily.

Feeling Francis's walls clench around him was too much for Roderich. With a loud groan, the Austrian emptied his seed deep within the Frenchman, panting and nearly falling on the other.

Francis grunted and layed his head against the piano, comming down from his high. He then sighed happily and turned to Roderich. "That was nice oui~?" He smiled.

Roderich stood up straight, pulling out of Francis. He rested his hand against the piano for support. "Ja... It was." Honestly this was the first time in a while that he had topped anyone so he was a bit worn out.

Francis hummed and he picked up his pants, buckling them up. He then turned around to face Roderich and kissed his lips softly. "That was nice my cheerleader~ We should do this more often." Francis said with a wink.

The Austrian chuckled and nodded. "I would agree..." He smoothed the cheerleader dress down while pulling his boxers back up.

Francis smiled and he stepped away from the piano. "Well I'll see you later~" Francis said in a sing-song voice, going back to the window and jumping out, just for the fun of it.

Roderich stared at the window for a few seconds before going into the bathroom and putting his regular clothes back on. Sighing happily, he walked back over to his piano and sat down. He looked up and saw that his precious piano had been covered in the Frenchman's semen. Growling angrily, he walked back to the bathroom to get cleaning supplies. Once he was done disinfecting his piano, he sat down on the bench and thought of how he will 'punish' Francis later.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Yagurt**: Hey guys~ SophiexSkittles and I are taking requests, and this is one of them~

**SophiexSkittles**_: _If you want to request a oneshot, fill out the form thingy below~! :D

**Yagurt: **You send this as a PM to either me or Sophie. Who ever you send it to, that's where your request will be. We only take oneshot requests!

Request Form:

_Title: _APH Oneshot Request: (Insert Pairing Here)

_Rating: _(any rating is fine)

_Any specifics you'd like: _(some weird shit you want, we can do it.)

_Anon or not: (State if you want to remain anonymous when you request a oneshot when we publish.)_

_(Do NOT put your requests in reviews. They will be ignored.)_


End file.
